


I'll share my last breath with you.

by Dadchitaughtmehowtofly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, KuroDai Weekend 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dadchitaughtmehowtofly/pseuds/Dadchitaughtmehowtofly
Summary: Written for Kurodai weekend: Action - undercover agents AU."The worst of all things was that that bullet must have touched something it should not have, because he couldn't move a fucking finger."





	I'll share my last breath with you.

The sight was foggy, probably because the breath was heavy and his head was hurting, but he was not entirely sure, he only felt a loud high sound in his ears and everything went black.  
You'd think that dying as a secret agent would be a booming way to go: all loud sounds and cool moves, maybe, if you're lucky, you'll give battle to your opponents and bring some of them with you.  
Actually when you arrive at the end it's quite ordinary, almost annoying he'd say.  
Anything you thought was relevant before loses meaning and you find yourself alone in a dark, unknown corner of this shitty world, pissing in your pants for your fear of nothingness.  
You've never even thought about afterlife before that exact moment, too much into your big dreams of glory and loyalty.  
Loyalty to what then, Kuroo had still to understand.

He was dying, he knew it as his blood was spilling slowly and painfully from the one and only shot which passed right through his back.  
The worst of all things was that that bullet must have touched something it should not have, because he couldn't move a fucking finger.  
But it was ok, in a few minutes he would have not done nothing with his fucking fingers.  
When was it? One day before this or two? He didn't know, but a bunch of hours ago he had an accurate idea of what to do with his fingers, and that idea was even more detailed each passing second while Sawamura Daichi, captain of Karasuno operative squad, removed his dirty clothing layers to go have a shower in the common bathrooms.

"Kuroo!"  
Oh no, he thought, he didn't want to be seen like this, he didn't want to be saved and live like this.  
But he couldn't bring himself to fake his own death either, because there was still that damned tiny little thing called "survival instinct", which switched on and fucked you when dying already would have clearly been a better course of action.  
So what to do when you're not sure you can vocally answer and you cannot move?  
You blink your eyes madly.  
Obviously.

"Kuroo." He understood someone was beside him because they shook him. "Kuroo, do you hear me?" He blinked madly again.  
This voice, now that it was this close there was no way he couldn't recognize it.  
This serious, confident, strong voice he had come to respect in these last years.  
And he loved it.  
Maybe he was exaggerating, maybe he was only trying to escape from reality, but a 2 years long crush couldn't be so far away from love, couldn't it?  
"Two yes, one no." Kept talking.  
"You can't move?"  
Kuroo blinked twice. Affirmative.  
"Hit in the back." It was not a question this time, but he answered anyway.  
He blinked twice. 'Bingo!' Said a little voice in his head.  
"It was a trap."  
He blinked twice again. 'Seriously Sawamura, isn't it annoying being always right?'  
"A fucking sniper." Well this theory would have lots of things explained, less the cause for him to be 'sadly' still alive.  
Unless... Sawamura had to go, now.  
"Fuck!" He understood "you were a bait!"  
Kuroo brought his eyebrows up and opened his eyes widely 'go away!' He wanted desperately to say.  
But he couldn't, he couldn't.  
He was dying and he could even say his freaking 2 years long crush he loved him.  
"At least I'm glad it was me the one to find you." there was a bitter hesitation in his always steady voice.  
What was he saying? Why was he glad?  
"I won't leave you."  
Kuroo blinked once, he didn't want this.  
"Shut up, cunning guy!"  
Air left his mouth in what should have been a laugh.  
Daichi has always called him so ever after their first meeting as operative sections captains.  
"You know, Tetsu, there have been moments when I'd have paid to see you like this: still and silent. You would almost look handsome if not for that messy bedhead." He laughed, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.  
He wanted to laugh with him, but all he could do was watching him and emit air followed by strange sounds.  
Contrary to what others thought, he never liked his own voice, it's always been too hoarse and acute at the same time, but now he wanted it so bad...  
A pained sound filled his ears and he widened his eyes even more.  
Only in that moment he heard them: muffled, scratchy sounds, voices shouting Daichi's name, calling him away.  
Why wasn't Daichi leaving? He knew a desperate situation when he saw it, so why was he keeping this farce going? Why was he laughing with him when his team was calling him back?  
Why was he in pain? 

"I... dunno for how long I'll be able to stay awake and keep talking... ya kno' I'm not in a much better shape than yours 'n I'm not gonna die without tell- ah! Shit!" Daichi started to pant and Kuroo closed his eyes: he didn't want see that suffering face on him.  
What was going on?  
"I- I wanted to tell you that I love you, I liked you since day first and I- all this time lost to come to this. I- " there was a frustrated swearing and a hiss.  
Kuroo would have never thought to hear him swear.  
"I love you, and fucking fuck it fucking hurts!" He laughed "this is the messiest confession ever."  
Other laughs but there were also tears on his handsome face.  
He didn't know what was going on with his own face and his own tears, but he was all messed up inside.  
It hurt so much and it was so frustrating... so fucking frustrating.  
It felt as if his soul was being ripped in a million pieces, like a fragile, thin paper.  
It all was too much to bear, simply too much.  
He hated this.  
He hated everything of this.

"Can I-" there was a pause. Other panting, other swearing and far noises of guns and fights.  
The most romantic set ever, for the messiest confession ever.  
It was pathetic, Daichi's face was a painting of swollen black, blood red with tears and mucous on the top of all this.  
"Can I kiss you goodbye, Tetsu?" He didn't even ask him if he loved him too, how could he make him understand.  
Kuroo blinked twice. Affirmative.  
His heart was pounding and his chest was all warm inside.  
Daichi got closer to him and... Kuroo didn't feel it.  
He didn't...  
He couldn't even feel the other's forehead on his, the hand he had in his hair... nothing.  
Nothing.  
A strangled sound left his lips and before he could understand he was screaming the pain out of him.  
Daichi caressed his hair as if he could feel his hand.  
"Sssh" he said "it's okay, we'll meet again." The soft voice took its confidence and steadiness back.

A shooting sound filled his head and the bullet dived through the air, creating a path to fly in.  
Not a scream, a breath, nothing, only the deaf sound of his head falling definitely on the floor.  
Blood spilled all over him. Daichi's blood.  
The hand left Kuroo's hair and fell soft in front of him.  
He couldn't help, he couldn't move him, he couldn't even close his eyes, left wide open in surprise.  
Those beautiful, warm eyes were losing their life and, in the exact instant another bullet was released, Kuroo prayed for his life to end before Daichi's eyes turned dull.

**Author's Note:**

> I beg pardon for this sorrowful OS, I'm really sorry, but the story simply came to me and I had to write.
> 
> Also, I wanted to say that I know I haven't said a thing about their being undercover, but I wanted to focus on the single scene as powerful as it is.
> 
> Thank you for reading and, please, if you have some, leave me your tips.


End file.
